


【银高】酒别重逢

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205





	【银高】酒别重逢

私设：银高是师生恋，高杉因后来求学在外地，少见银时觉得自己给冷漠银时闹别扭

 

高杉真是觉得自己太过心软，虽然当下看到银时大呼小叫的惹来他人的侧目有一度想把人放生野外的想法，但随后银时染上哭腔的蹭着自己说是不是不爱他，扔下他到处跑时这念头就打消了。

「喂…钥匙自己拿一下」抗着银时瘫软的身体高杉倍感压力的推了一下，本以为可以挪动银时几乎贴在自己身上的身体拿到右边口袋的钥匙，然而这假象没成功的高杉使唤着银时。

看着身旁的人朦胧的睁开猩红色的双眼，随后立即发现自己的眯了起来，愉悦的蹭了高杉，喷出浓烈酒气的道。  
「唔哇！真罕见是高杉君呢！」抱住高杉，银时埋首在高杉的颈窝吸取少年身上的气味，他总是这么的好闻，说不上是什么味，总之就是银时的喜好，虽然比不上甜点就是了。  
「是是！是高杉！快开门」感受银时抱住自己摇晃着身体，高杉抬手拍了拍挂在自己身上的人道。  
「嗯～不要，高杉君自己开，不就好吗」继续埋首于高杉后颈，银时蹭着更加抱紧高杉确实高杉可以自行摸出他口袋的钥匙开门，于是他也做了，只是无奈自己的恋人怎么如此爱撒娇，真不知道谁该是那个教育者。

带着银时高杉步伐艰难的走进玄关，推了下银时的腰间，对方仍然不愿意离开他。

直到高杉忍不住叹气，怀抱回去两人才跌坐在银时家玄关。  
「想你……」低声的说着，高杉也同银时有一样的感受，本以为今天会得到银时的安慰或什么样的宠爱没想到自己面对的是个大醉汉，大概是感受到高杉的撒娇银时清醒了些，摩挲着自己肩上那紫黑发丝的人。

 

大概是受不了那酒味，高杉怎么也要让银时先进一趟浴室。  
蒸腾的热水朦胧了浴室，银时躺坐在浴缸里头，迷蒙的睁开眼又闭上，银时感受到身上人在帮自己脱去衣服，明明同样热水也在放，衣服根本湿透了，心里暗暗想着真不会照顾人，不过他能对高杉奢求什么，他又没法像自己把对方一手抱着一手脱，整个过程已经够辛苦了，在衣服差不多都解开还没从银时身上褪下时，整个都湿透沾在银时身上，高杉叹了气，简直没把他累死。

倚靠着浴缸的一旁，高杉自己身上也没好到哪为了触及银时另一侧的身体，高杉也几乎湿透了，这才想拨去另一侧的衣服银时又一次抱住自己吻了上去在高杉闭眼享受时泼了些水进高杉的衣服里头，在对方低头看着自己完整湿淋淋的衣服时银时把人抱紧浴缸里头。

泼溅出本来就不多的水位。  
热气蒸得酒醉的人通身粉红，让银时发热的自行脱去衬衫扔到一旁，跪在高杉腿中，看着黑色西装裤沾湿缩紧的贴着主人的模样银时咬了上去，顺着内裤的轮廓一点一点的咬着，感受到里头的硬物撑出饱满的圆弧轻笑着。

本以为会直接在这里开始的高杉推了银时的银白脑袋，不料对方通红着脸就这么昏在自己肩头上。

再一次醒了时高杉已经是赤裸在银时卧室，床上的人也是，整身热的过分，开口唤人时也是模糊得很，银时已经不懂是自己耳朵不好还是舌头的错。  
「是是」白净的少年走了过来，紫黑的发丝还没能擦干，相较于银时高杉身上还有些湿甚至冰凉了不少，想来是为自己弄干后，高杉才去整理自己。  
不清楚的吻着高杉冰凉的肌肤，银时相对高温的身体抱住了他，拉过对方跪坐在自己大腿上。

大概是回应银时的吻，高杉不再拨弄鹅黄色的毛巾披在自己肩头吻着让银时面向自己，一口一口的轻咬着他高热的嘴唇，最后扑倒银时，顺着银时的下巴高杉咬上那人的喉结，触碰着他下腹，撩拨着酒醉的人疲软的欲望，这可费了好大的劲，高杉都觉得本来自己的寒冷都给银时退却了。

「银时……」抱住银时的颈子，高杉蹭上自己的下身，轻喘着。  
黏腻的语调连高杉自己都听得害怕，紧紧抱住银时，感受到本来在自己身上一个劲乱摸的手静下来环住自己的腰间。

「嗯啊……银时」一蹭着自己的身后高杉叫唤着，虽说刚刚银时昏过去时有稍微准备一下，但是跟自己手指皆然不同的温度还是让他觉得害怕的扣住银时的背，差一点要嵌进去的攀着，感受身后高温一点一点的没入，感受有一点想抽离的意思却给银时紧扣着腰部迎合的送上他的腿间。

低头高杉喘着，没意识的轻轻晃着自己的腰，不知道是想摆脱银时的手还是不满足于这一小点的等候，才困惑自己肩头上银白脑袋的家伙是又因为舒服昏睡时，高杉给人欺上身，抽了枕头枕在高杉腰间上，高杉弓起腰间承受着银时的抽动，双手紧抓着腰间两侧的床单，高杉撇过头咬着下唇克制自己的呻吟，紧紧发出喉头难耐的闷声，直到给银时发现，松开扣住他腰间的手环抱住高杉的身版压着他的肩头。  
「抱着我」在高杉耳边低语，随后高杉也听话的抱住他腰间，一下子把人抱了起来，加上自己的重量高杉感受到那触到伸出的硬物，没能忍住的软了双腿让对方更是探入。  
「嗯嗯……银时」几乎是无力的靠在银时肩上高杉唤，并不能明白高杉这时叫唤自己的意义银时仅是继续他手上的抽动，听闻着高杉每一次都更加细微的呼唤声以及逐渐放大的呻吟，再一次重入他时，银时怀里的人僵了一下，随后怀抱着自己的手松开来退阻着自己，但银时还是没停下动作，看着高杉后仰着不住呻吟，大概是觉得那人也有这样的模样，银时没住手的打算，每一次都戳着他的敏感，听着高杉从银时的名字唤道几乎是气音的尖细叫声，才放过他向后弓起的腰背躺在床上，看着他股间淌留着液体，本还想再一次的银时才碰了他就给踹了一脚，狠瞪着，随后闭上眼。

看着眼角的泪，高杉缓缓的缩成一团身上还微微的颤抖着，银时也不怎么好在欺负他，拉过被子把人搂进自己怀中。


End file.
